zhan_longfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of 27 Elites
This battle is part of the biggest war to the control of Artic Fox Forest, and the first defeat of Vanguard. It takes time during the battle between Vanguard and the three guild Misty Palace, Ruined Bone, Wind of Battle, won by Vanguard. History Background Li Xiao Yao decided to train his new pet Tiger God in Canyon. During his trip, he met a group of players from Vanguard argue with players from Misty Palace, this led to the battle between the two guilds. Li Xiao Yao tried to leave the place with the help of Misty Cloud but encountered 7 players from Vanguard who identified him because he had forgotten to reactivate the function to hide his ID. Li Xiao killed the 7 players and went toward the exit, but he met the 4 guild battling with each others. He tried again to leave the forest with the 3 guilds army trying to leave him an exit and Simple aid, but is stopped by Fallen Wolf. With Fallen Wolf death, Jian Feng Han decides to go after Li Xiao Yao, enraging his sister who left the battlefield. The battle With Simple left, The monk Goodbye Tears ordered the mages to kill Li Xiao Yao, but he evaded the attacks and charged toward the enemy group, killing 3 healers with a Star Fragment Slash, leaving the players that were 5 meters ahead of him with less than half their health left and Goodbye Tears with 70% of his life. With a strike of his blade, Li Xiao Yao forced the monk to take 2 steps back, but Goodbye tears stabbed his sword in Xiao Yao' abdomen. Xiao Yao then used a blade rush to evade Goodbye Tears and nearly kill 20 players. In this moment his pet come to the battlefield and killed Goodbye tears and several Vanguard players. With this show of power, several Elites from Vanguard charged Xiao Yao, but were killed by him and his pet. Unable to bear the sight, with the 3 guild masters mocking him, Jian Feng Han took the 13 eagles and 14 players to kill Xiao Yao. Li Xiao Yao used Chains on Jian Feng. Jian Feng dodged it but the skill binded a swordsman behind him, instantly killed by Star Fragment Slash and Realm of Destruction. Li Xiao Yao and Jian Feng Han engaged a fierce and short fight. Realized his lack of strenght against Jian Feng Han, and tasted Wolf Edge, Li Xiao Yao fell in the blushes activating Camouflage with only 97 HP. Li Xiao used this opportunity to recover his health and chose his next target, North Pole the second strongest mage in Vanguard. North Pole commanded the archers to attack the maple tree where Xiao Yao was hidden. Xiao Yao ordered the pet to atttack killing an archer and distracting the enemy player. With North Pole focusing the pet, Xiao Yao jumped toward him depleting most of his health bar. North Pole left Xiao Yao attack range with a Leap but is immediatly killed by Xiao Yao's tiger. Seeing the mage killed, 3 swordsmans and a berserk attacked Xiao Yao, but he used again Star Fragment Slash to deplete half hp bar of the 4 players and Realm of Destruction to kill the berserk. The 3 swordmans tried to kill the little tiger, failing and leaving to Xiao Yao the chance to kill 2 Swordmans, a mage and retreat in the blushes. Aftermath